


Open Suitcase

by sammo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Niall, F/M, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammo/pseuds/sammo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's got a back-from-tour fuck buddy that he ends up caring more for than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Suitcase

Niall hasn't even been home yet. He hopped off the plane and headed right to my house, probably hoping to get some good post-tour head from his best-friend-not-girlfriend-that-I-sleep-with friend. He walked through the front door without knocking, pulling his suitcase in behind him. He caught me talking to my guy friend from college on the phone, and when I told him, he looked quite pissy. 

Now he's snuggled up to my hip in bed.

His fingers trail over my lower belly, the rough callouses making me shiver and he slides them around aimlessly. He lets his leg slide between my two, his head resting at my hip. 

"You needa stop talking to other guys, love. Really pisses me off, that." he says, now drawing circles with his fingers right above the hem of my panties. It makes my stomach slightly tense. I let my fingers tangle in his hair and I chuckle. 

"We're not dating. You don't own me." I laugh and he blows air out of his nose in annoyance. He presses his mouth to my hip, pressing a small kiss there. 

"Yeh," he growls, bites at me a little, "but I own this." he grabs my crotch, rubbing me a little with his palm and I hiss, pulling his hair a little. "When we agreed to be, hell, whatever it is we are- you didn't imply you could still look around for other guys. If I had known that, I woulda been looking for other girls ages ago."

I chuckle and buck up into his hand, loving the friction. "You don't want another girl," I sigh, "you like this pussy. It's your favorite."

Niall leans down, mouths at me through my panties and I grunt. "Yer right," he says, the vibration of his voice going right through me, "It is my favorite. I can't get enough, it's insane. I just wish other people didn't get it. I wish it was just fer me, ya know?" he runs his nose along my clothed center and rests his chin on my belly. I smile a little, poke at that one dimple he has. 

"I haven't, um, given it to anyone else since we...started. Haven't really wanted to."

"Nobody else?" his mouth drops open slightly and his eyes are big and doe-like. I shake my head, thread my fingers in his hair, and smile. "So like..." I feel him gulp hard, "I-Is it mine yeh?"

"It?" I laugh, "It as in..?" Niall gets a wicked smirk across his face and he slides down to my feet and sits on his knees. He lifts my foot with his hand and kisses the top of it. I giggle, it tickles, and shake him off. 

"Ew, foot fetish?" I laugh and he shakes his head, rubbing his thumb over the area he smooched. 

"I own this foot, and the other as well." he smirks again and leans down, trailing kisses up my shin and onto my knee. He bites a little and I snicker again. "I own these too, these little stupid knees that dig into my sides when I'm trying to watch tv." He moves up, placing kisses on my thigh, sucking as well. He bites the flesh a little. "I own these fuckin' thighs too." he slides his hand up them, "I like being between them. Always. I like how they look in shorts. And how they jiggle a little."

"Hey!" I smack him on top of his head and he looks up with a big grin. 

"S'compliment babe. Swear. So hot." he leans down and kisses again. He moves up, past the place I really want him to kiss and begins leaving soft ones on my stomach. 

"I own this lil tummy as well. It's so soft and warm. Maybe one day I can put a baby in there yeah?"

"Oh Niall..." I sigh, hands stroking the sides of his face. 

"Don't get me wrong though," he chuckles, "I like how it looks with me cum smeared on it as well. Ya know how I make ya clean ya self."

"Thought you wanted babies. How am I gonna have them if I keep swallowing them?" 

Niall looks up, scrunches his nose up in laughter and shakes his head. "What the hell? Ya crazy woman." I laugh and tangle my legs with his and he ducks back down to kiss at me. 

He pushes my shirt up more, slipping it over my breasts. He bites his lip, sucking at the skin right below my boob. Then he lets his tongue slide over my nipple, making me gasp as he sucks slightly. He pulls off with a soft pop and palms them. "God, these...so proud to own these." 

"Pig." I say jokingly, poking his nose. He shakes his head, smiling and goes back down to give a kiss the other one. 

"Nah, nah. I'm serious. Perfect, these." he gives them a soft squeeze and I put both hands in his hair and softly scrub. He practically purrs as he leans down to suck right above the nipple. 

I lean up and slide my shirt off, tossing it to the side. Niall crawls back onto me, straddling. He slides his fingers into my hands and I entangle them with mine. He pulls my hand to his mouth and he places small kisses over each knuckle. 

"That's so cheesy." I giggle, placing my other hand on his knee. He pokes his nose into my palm. 

"Is that the hand you fuck yourself with?"

I bite my lip, and nod. He smirks and takes my middle and ring finger (he knows what fingers I use, fucker) into his mouth. He sucks slightly and I whimper. "I own these hands. I own these fingers too, even though you use them for dirty things." He smirks. Cocky bastard. 

"Shut up, dick." I snicker, "don't come at me when one third of your life is you jerkin' off." 

He raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't have to jerk off all the time if you'd wear some clothes once in a while."

I grin. "I'm comfortable around you, that's all."

Niall's smirk goes into a soft smile and he kisses my wrist, then my forearm "Your arms are cute. How is that even possible." he murmurs into my skin. Then he leans down, starts sucking my neck and I groan, loud. 

"Sweet spot," he laughs, "I knew it was there. I own this too. Hickey central, this neck."

"'Cause of you." I huff, gripping the back of Niall's plain grey t-shirt so hard it bunches up. 

"Mmm, do the boys you talk to ask you who gave you them? Do they ask you who sucked such pretty marks onto you?"

"No because I don't, ah," Niall licks then sucks again, "talk to other boys."

"Why's that?" he asks. 

"'Cause you're my boy. I already have one."

Niall smiles into my neck and snuggles into it. "I like being yours, too."

Then he looks up into my eyes, his mouth ghosting over mine. "Pretty mouth," he almost whispers, "looks so pretty wrapped around my cock." I blush, for the first time. He smirks. "You like suck that thought, eh? Suckin' me off?"

"Fuck," I curse, "you know I'd suck you dry, Horan." He licks his lips and whimpers slightly. 

Niall grabs my hand and pushes it down in between our bodies. He pushes my hand against the bulge in his pants and I feel the wet spot of pre-cum. He's so, so hard. "Fuck, ya feel that babe?" he huffs against my lips, "that's what you do to me. You can get me so fuckin' hard just by layin' there, princess. I love yer body so much. So fuckin' fit, you are." 

I breathe heavy against his mouth, shuddering as I move my hand up and down, gripping Niall through his pants. "No underwear?" 

"Around you? Never." He slides his mouth onto mine, kissing me sloppily. He whimpers against me as I pull his cock out of his sweatpants. I run my thumb over the pink tip, sliding the pre-cum all down him, slicking him up. 

"Fuck, fuck," he grunts, "it's yours baby. This dick is yours, shit."

"Mmm, who owns who?" I snigger at him and he leans his head into the crook of my neck as I jack him off. 

"You own me. I own you. It's- fuck shit- give and take baby." 

I snort a little and tighten my grip on him, going faster. He groans, leans up to look down at my hand. 

"When ya paint ya nails pink?" his voice is low and rough and I snort. 

"Earlier today. Surprised you didn't notice when you had my fingers in you're filthy mouth."

His cock throbs in my hand and his hips stutter. He cums on my stomach in long streaks with a grunt. He sighs and holds himself up with his hand. "Came on yer belly." he says, easy. 

I run my finger trough the mess, and stick it in my mouth. He watches me suck on it, his pupils dilated and his hair matted to his sweaty forehead. "Ya ever try not being hot, for like I don't know, a few seconds?" he smirks. I shrug and he tucks himself back into his sweatpants and hops off the bed. 

"Niall, wait, aren't you-"

"Hush now." he says, walking into the bathroom that's attached to my room. I hear a drawer open and the sink running. 

He comes back with a wet washcloth in his hand. He slides it across my tummy, cleaning me as he places his other hand on my thigh. 

"Cleaning me properly now?" I chuckle, running my hand through his almost fully-brunette locks. He licks his lips, looks up at me. His lips quirk up slightly. 

"This is insane." he says. 

"What is? The fact that you're being nice to me?"

"Oh hush, now. I'm always nice to you." He tosses the washcloth onto the side table and curls up beside me, giving my shoulder a quick kiss before resting his chin on it. 

"Mm, seems I'm nicer to you considering what I just did." Niall's breath hits my neck and he chuckles, running his hand down my body. 

"I'm gonna be nice 't you, pretty girl. You know that. It's crazy though," he slides his hand into my panties, rubs at my clit and I gasp, "how my suitcase never even made it home. Crazy how I came here first without even thinking about going home first." His calloused fingers rub small circles into me and I turn my head to give him a small kiss to his slightly puckered mouth. He slides two fingers in, crooking them and pumping them in and out. 

"Niall, Niall, please-" I gasp out, which is quite embarrassing to be honest. He presses his lips to my cheek and grunts. 

"Niall, can you fuck me please, please?" I'm begging for it, I want him so bad. 

I feel his smile turn into a smirk. "You want Daddy 't fuck ya? Ya miss Daddy's cock inside ya, hm?"

I squirm under his fingers and grip the front of his shirt with one hand. "Yes yes, shit, I missed you Daddy. 'Course I did, always do." Niall pulls his fingers out and climbs on top of me, pressing my hands into the mattress. 

"You love yer daddy?" 

"Yes, so much, please I-" I buck up against him and he slides between my legs, pulling them over his shoulders. I dig my heels into his back, trying to pull him closer to where I want him. 

"I forgot to also tell you, baby." he leans in and kisses my clit before sucking it into his mouth and letting go with a pop, "I own this cunt. Mine. Nobody," he shoves his fingers back in hard, making me moan, "fucks ya here but me, got it? Nobody else touches ya here besides me. This is yer daddy's pussy." he puts his mouth back on my clit back into his mouth, then slides his tongue from top to bottom. He sucks and licks furiously, with no real rhythm. Just eats it likes he's fucking starving, shoving his fingers in and out while he licks everywhere. He's growling and moaning against me, sending shocks through my entire body. 

I feel the heat building up and I pull at his hair hard. "Gonna cum," I grunt. 

"Yeah, fuck, do it. Cum in my mouth, babe." I push his head back down, grinding my center against his mouth until a wave of pleasure passes through me. I pant and scream his name as I cum, and he laps at me, tasting me. "Taste so good," he mumbles, "my favorite flavor is whatever your fuckin' cum is."

I snigger and pull him to kiss me, tasting myself on his tongue. 

"You staying the night, Ni?" I ask, carding a hair through his hand letting it rest on his back. He yawns and flops down beside me, pulling the duvet over top of the two of us. He pulls me so my back is against his chest. 

"'Course, sugar." he places a soft kiss to the back of my head. "Don't know how soon I'll be leaving, to be honest."

"You know," I say, turning so I'm facing him, "whenever you go home, I could always come, like with you. I've been over your house a million times."

"Yeah but," he pulls my face into his big hands, "I'm afraid if you go home with me this time, I won't let you leave."

I grin, peck him on the lips. "Who says I would want to?"

The grin he gives me practically lights up the room.


End file.
